A Serial killer diary
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: He hated everything and everyone he only felt complete killing, but that was until he met her he loved everything about her he only felt complete having her near him.
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-I have read quite a few fan fiction where Gaara is a killer and he always ends up dead in them so I had to make my own where he live in the end of it.**

**Gaara-(sigh) don't people love me any more**

**Sakura-(hugs Gaara) I love you**

**Gaara-thank you Sakura chan**

**SFT-oh you guys making me tear up anyway I don't own them or Naruto**

**CH.1-Moving and fresh ****pray**

* * *

A male ran through the dark streets of Suna breathing heavily zipping past anything that came his way he lead against the building out of breath until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him panic washed over his body pushing himself off the wall he ran into the darkness of the alley... but sadly luck was not on his side it was a dead end the man eyes widened he heard something like a sharp blade scratching against the brick wall of the alley followed by a sinister laugh " you thought you could escape but you thought wrong" the man found himself staring into the teal eyes of the devil blood curdling scream echoed the dark alley.

"Your moving to Konoha tomorrow" A tall male said to the female and male opposite him he was the Kazekage on Suna, his office was design in a victorian style he stood behind his desk the fire place was the only thing keeping the room a light a shield rest just above the fire place the Sabaku family crest the family wore the most richest family in Suna they were well know around the world.

A girl with four ponytails tails didn't seem pleased with her father response "father why?".

His face was stern when he spoke "Gaara must be moved he coursing trouble for me this effect the my role as leader as Suna he keeps getting into fighters with very important families children I can't allow this anymore and you are going with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble understood Temari, Kankuro" he left no room for argument showing his word was law.

Temari looked to her brother he wore the same expression as her face "o...okay father" they were terrified of there little brother they is no way they can control him but they kept their mouths shut and their heads bowed.

Through this they were all unaware of their guest who stood outside the door hearing all of this, he turned around and made his way up the stairs all the while replaying what he just heard his teeth clenched at the thought "they think moving me will change me fools"

A dark rubble echoed in his head** "think of it as a fresh start and fresh pray"**

The red head male stop at the door to his room thinking of what his dark half said "your right this may be more fun than I thought" he chuckled darkly giving the most bravest of men fear he proceeded to open the door he closed the door behind him making sure to lock it he made his way to his bed he stopped then lent down to pull something out it was a black book he climbed on his black sheets of his bed leaning against the bed board he proceed to read from the diary " as I plugged my knife into his heart I felt complete" he continued to read the horrifying stories through the night after all he never slept.

Gaara looked to his siblings who were sitting in front of him in the car they were talking amongst them self's acting that he was not there he glared at them as if feeling his rage they shut up he smirked evilly at this. They arrived at their home it wasn't a mansions like their house in Suna is but it was not small ether but Gaara didn't give a crap his sibling however ran in to explore their new habitat he just stood there and glared at the ground after a couple of minutes he let out a sigh he turned to get his box from the car he turned to the house that is until his little dairy fell from the box and hit the ground with a thud he panicked he tried reaching for it but could not reach it with his box he was about to place the box on the ground when a soft genital pale hand reached for it Gaara teal eyes shot up only to be meet with warmer emerald eyes and long pink hair that was tied in a ponytail the hair was almost touching the ground she was wearing a white summer dress she was smiling brightly at him Gaara was speech less never seeing someone like her before he was shook out of his thoughts when her soft voice spoke.

"Sorry I saw that you were trying to get it so I had to help" a blush covered her face.

Gaara would usually glare or threaten a person who talked to him but with her he could not do any of those things instead he wanted to touch her hair feel her skin under his hand test those pink soft lips so he did what his instincts told him to do "it okay thank you" he told her kindly "I am Gaara by the way"

"I am Sakura" she pointed to herself after a little stop she continued "so you just moved here where are you from?"

"Suna"

The girl looked at him in awe "the desert wow that is far" she said amazed.

Gaara found her adorable "yes it is".

"oh I almost forgot my mother invited your family for dinner since where neighbours and all" she gave him another beautiful smile that made Gaara feel warm inside and his inner demon purr, he was pleased to find they were neighbours meaning she was clause **"good"** his demon said.

Sakura was about to speak when a older women voice called for her she whipped her head to her house then back at Gaara and let out a nerves chuckle "oh sorry Gaara kun it seems my mum needs my help see you at dinner at seven" and with that she gave him a quick wave then entered her house.

Gaara turned around to his own house he took a one look at the girl house who court his eye "can't wait" he let predator smirk come to his face.

He spent the day in his room placing everything in its place until seven came Gaara was excited it was like the feeling he gets when he ends someone life he got dressed in black jeans and a black top that has red sleeves he trove on his black coat then he remember his siblings he had to tell them or it would appear bad if he didn't take them with him as much as he didn't want to tell them Gaara had to, so making his way down the stairs Gaara stopped in the living room where his siblings where watching tv "we have dinner with the neighbours be ready in two minutes or your dead" he spoke he saw them freezing before shooting off to do as he said.

Temari and Kankuro were confused when there brother told them about the dinner what confused them was the way he treated them about not getting late what they found strange that he was even thinking about going he hated everyone why would he want to even go now that was strange but they didn't ask him after all they were scared of him.

Gaara sister knocked on the door of their neighbours, Sakura answered it with one of her warm smiles "Gaara it's you and you bought your sister and brother what are your names please".

Temari was in shock isn't this why her evil brother wanted to go was it to hart the girl or something else she realized she hadn't even told the girl her name she was about to when her baby brother spoke which shocked her and Kankuro more.

"Their names are Temari and Kankuro Sakura" he said kindly, kindly Gaara was never kind to anyone he stop trying to be kind to people when he was six 'what is he up to?' that was the thought of his sibling.

Sakura had shed them into the dining room food of all sorts was set up on the table a blonde women who was carrying a pie setting on table before turning her gaze on the arrives she gave them a sweet smile "you must be the Sabaku it's nice to meet you please take your seats oh and you can call be Tsunade" they did as told Gaara took a seat near Sakura making his brother and sister who were sting in front of him raise a eyebrow in surprise Tsunade took a seat at the head of the table "you may eat".

Sakura and Gaara talked making his sibling choke on their food Tsunade was asking them questions "so what school are you going to?" she said whiles taking a bite out of her food.

"Ah Konoha high he will be going to" Kankuro said.

Tsunade face turned surprised then happy "oh that's great Sakura goes there you will be going together".

"Isn't that great Gaara we will be going to the same school"

Gaara could not help but smile "yeah" his demon on the other hand **"hell yes we get to be near the cherry blossom"**.

Temari had never seen him smile sure she seen the evil smile but never a warm smile this girl she was changing him or he was planning something.

They finished diner Tsunade insisted they stay for a bit Kankuro sat on the coach watching tv Temari was helping Sakura mum with the dishes Gaara and Sakura where making their way to her room she opens the door to her room Gaara saw a room covered in white everything was white they was a cherry blossom tree that was painted on the wall "well this is my room" she flopped down on her comfy bed Gaara took a seat at her desk opposite her he looked to see a books about medical research he picked it up and held it up.

"You want to become a doctor?"

She blushed but nodded her head "yeah" she looked at the cherry blossom tree as if she was in thought "ever since as was a little girl I wanted to help people" she looked at Gaara "you see my mum is doctor she is my hero and idol and she...is the only person I want to be like" she held so much passion in what she talk about Gaara found it amazing how fire come to her eyes when she spoke of it "what about you Gaara?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I...I don't know?" he was not going to tell her he radar kill someone so he bought up something else "I may be pulled into my family businesses" Gaara growled thinking about his father and the hate he had in his eyes when he looked at him his he clenched his fist so hard that they were white he was snapped out of his thought when he felt a soft hand touch his hand Gaara looked up into concerned jade eyes.

"I am sorry if I pushed it" Sakura looked sad which Gaara found he didn't like.

He put his hand over hers "it okay Sakura chan you didn't know" he gave her one of his rare smiles; smiles he will only give her.

They talked about their dislikes and likes he left out the part where he killed for to feel complete but in the end it was a school night so the Sabaku siblings had to go home Sakura promised Gaara they could go to school together.

When they enter their house Gaara disappeared leaving his siblings alone they were both sat in the living room.

"Temari he was very clause to that Sakura girl" Kankuro spoke

"I know"

"What do you think he's up to?"

Temari let out a sigh "I don't know"

"Do you think we should tell her to stay away from Gaara"

Temari was about to comment when they both felt chills, chills they only get when he's around they both turned their heads slowly to Gaara their with a knife in one hand and a apple in the other he walked into the living room slowly this making his sibling sweat and hold their breath "I suggest you don't go anywhere near Sakura chan" he stop near the coffee table that was separating them "understood" they both nodded their heads terrified to refuse "good" he bought the knife down on the coffee table digging it into the wood making his siblings jump "because" he start slowly "I would have to kill you" it was a threat it was a promise and with that he left the knife in the table he knew they won't remove it because he left it there as a reminder he turned on his heel out of the living room. Temari and Kankuro release the breath they been holding they looked to each other then the knife both had the same thought "god help you Sakura".

Gaara could not believe the nerve of his siblings "how dare they try to stop Sakura chan from seeing me"

**"Its okay pup they know were their place is let's go hunting to release this stress"**

"Your right I want to test new pray out" he had a grin that could scare the devil himself. Gaara went under his bed and pulled out a shape dagger the hilt was black as the night sky the blade was silver there was words that wore carved into the blade the words wore "I fight only for myself and love only myself" Gaara smirked at the words soon those words would change he got up to dress into a black hooded top leaving his jeans on he made his way to the window opening it and jumping out.

* * *

**SFT-It may take awhile for me to update bu-**

**Gaara-no you better update quick women**

**SFT-you did not just cut me off**

**Gaara-(crosses arms) and if I did **

**SFT-oh it is on (jumps and Gaara)**

**Sakura-(sweat drop) it seems there busy but pleases review **


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-I am sorry if I haven't up dated in a while on this story but here you go**

**Gaara-she does not own Naruto**

**CH.2: Firends**

* * *

Gaara returned at home at three in the morning he spent the rest of the time he had left writing in his dairy about his new kill when it hit eight he got ready for school he pulled off his blood staid hoodie and throw it in the laundry basket for him to wash later he put on a black shirt and black jeans that had a chains on them and black converse shoes he pulled on his message bag across his shoulder and made his way down the stairs his mind set on Sakura house he ignored his sibling and walked past them out of the door he then made his way to Sakura house he knocked on the door two seconds later Sakura answered with a cheerful smile.

"Gaara kun your here can you wait for a bit I need to tell my mum where going" she came back and they were now walking to school together Gaara noticed Sakura was wearing a white baby doll dress but she had on black buckle knee high boots her long pink hair was tied in a braid.

'She looks so beautiful in white like an angel' Gaara thought but he was knocked from his thoughts by the pink haired girl who walked by him "what is it Sakura chan?" he asked softly.

Sakura only smiled "I said do your friends in Suna miss you?" she then notices his face darken.

Gaara looked away for a bit then looked back at Sakura "I don't have friends no one wanted to be my friend".

Sakura looked shocked "why?" Sakura then looked angry "why won't they not want to be your friend I mean I only knew you for a day and you seem like a really nice guy people are such jerks" Sakura continued to rant until Gaara put a genital hand on her bare fleshed shoulder making him shudder at the softness of it.

"Sakura it's okay I preferred they didn't talk to me" Gaara said.

Sakura then kind of looked confused "then why do you let me talk to you?".

Gaara smiled at her "because your different?" she blushed a little.

"Wh…what…do…yo…you mean different?" Sakura stuttered out.

Gaara turned to her with a smirk "what I mean is I don't mind talking to you at all" Gaara leaned down to her when he said this Sakura face was very red now when Gaara was about to seal there lip together a loud noise interrupt them.

**"I will kill who ever did that" **his demon hissed Gaara nodded in agreement

"Sakura chan what took you so long?!" Gaara growled and turned to see some blond fool running to them he was about to tackle Sakura but was blocked by the red haired male who stood in front of her "hey move the hell out of the way can't you see I am trying to hug Sakura chan".

Gaara glare down at the idiot "who are you and what gives you the right to call her Sakura chan?" Gaara was tempted to stab the little asshole and leave his corpses for the crows to fest on.

Before ether knew it Sakura stood in between the two of them "guys that is enough Naruto this is Gaara kun my new friend and Gaara this is one of my two friends Naruto" Sakura shot Naruto a look that said 'be nice or your dead'.

Naruto face covered in a fake goofy smile and put out his hand for him to shake "any friend of Sakura is friend of mine" the red head looked at his hand but walked past him Naruto looked at Sakura who only shrugged her shoulders.

Gaara looked back over his shoulder to Sakura "can we go now Sakura chan and you" Gaara looked to Naruto "we will never be friends" Gaara walked off Sakura shot Naruto apologetic look before caching up to Gaara who stood waiting for her.

Naruto stood there in shock 'that guys eyes it's was like' Gaara teal eyes flashed in Naruto mind '…like looking into the eyes of a demon' Naruto looked up to see his friend and the red head male walking down the street 'what have you gotten yourself into Sakura chan?' Naruto thought in worry.

When Sakura and Gaara entered in front the school all the students were looking at them the boys where looking at Sakura in lust and at Gaara in jealousy Gaara glared at the males making them shrike away he moved closer to Sakura possessively, Sakura of course didn't notices any of this they made it into the school "okay I will take you to the office to get your time table and we will see what we do from there" Sakura finished but then stopped she was glaring at somebody before her Gaara looked to see a boy with black hair in the shape of a ducks butt he wore rice clothing he stood in front of them smugly Gaara straight away just wanted to bash the guy's face in.

"Why hellos Sakura have you thought about my offer?" he didn't even spar Gaara a glance.

Sakura glare hardened "yes my answer is still no Sasuke and I am not interested in anything you got to say" Sakura made to move past him the guy now known as Sasuke who made to garb for her arm but a deadly hand griped his arm.

"Touch her and your arm will be no more" Sasuke looked to see who was the owner of the pale hand that griped him to see the red headed male that was standing near her Sasuke took his arm out of Gaara hand and made to grab Sakura again but the red head just got it again this time in a bruising grip "are you deaf I said don't touch her" Gaara throw Sasuke arm to the side and glared at him "stay away from her"

Sasuke glared at the red head but on the inside he was sacred they was something about the red head that screamed he will slit your throat without a second thought "who are you meant to be?" Sasuke said trying to act braver.

Sakura spoke up this time "his name is Gaara Sasuke and I suggest you leave him alone" and with that Sakura grabbed Gaara hand and shoved passed Sasuke.

Gaara realized he liked the feel of Sakura small hand in his big one Sakura pulled him into the office and they grabbed his time table form the assistant Sakura took a look at it and shocked was plated across her face "what?" Gaara asked.

"You got the same classes as me, cool that means I can show you around come on Gaara kun" she grabbed his hand again and pulled him down the hall.

Gaara didn't mind Sakura holding his hand as she led him down the halls to their class when they reached the door Sakura knocked on it they heard a come in walked in Gaara looked to see a man with a grey hair he was reading a orange book which he looked up from to look at him "Sakura is this the reason why your late".

"Yes Kakashi sam this is Gaara kun he's new here" Sakura said politely.

"Okay take your seat Sakura" she did as told she sat near the blond called Naruto and some other blond haired girl Gaara hasn't met yet Kakashi then looked at him and gave him a closed eyed smile" okay can you tell us about yourself?".

Gaara looked at the class with a cold look "my name is Sabaku no Gaara and what I hate is almost everything and what I like" he looked to Sakura then looked away "is none of your business" he finished coldly almost turning the room into ice.

Kakashi sat there kind of freaked out by the new student's comments but decided to change the subject "ah…can go sit near Sakura since she the only one person you know… and seemed to not want to kill" he mumbled the last part to himself.

Gaara slowly sat next to Sakura the blond from before was giving him a look that showed he didn't trust him.

**"That one is going to be a problem"** his inner demon said

"Gaara kun this is my other friend Ino chan" Sakura said pointing to her other friend who was looking at herself in the mirror Sakura saw this and rolled her eyes.

Gaara could still feel the blonde eyes but ignored it "hey where are you from?" Naruto asked with venom filled voice Gaara didn't even batted an eyelash at the tone but Sakura smacked Naruto across the head for his tone making Gaara smirk on the inside.

_"He got what was coming to him"_ Gaara said

**"Our blossom has a temper I like it"** the demon purred

When school ended Gaara dropped Sakura off home considering it was Saturday tomorrow she promised to show him around town Gaara of course agreed he did after all want to spent as much time with his blossom Gaara walked up the stairs to his room as soon as he entered his room he throw his bag to the bed and pulled out his black dairy from under the bed Gaara sat ageist the bed board and started to write.

Dear mother

That beautiful girl I met yesterday took me to school today but she has two friends that I fear may get in the way of my plans to claim her I know I can't get rid of them or it will make her upset but they is one person I know she won't miss that fool Sasuke who is after my blossom she has made it clear that she does not want him near her that dirt does not see he is unworthy of her if he dare dose anything else to hart her I will show him what it feel like to have your inside ripped out…but I most end this now mother my blossom promised to show me around town.

Gaara placed his book under the bed and did what he did yesterday he pulled on a fresh black hoodie and grabbed his dagger and jumped out of the window.

**"Time for some fresh blood" **the demon chuckled

* * *

**SFT-I need reviews to carry on this story**

**Gaara-they will review if they know what's good for them ( said with evil smile and pulls out a knife)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFT-Well it took some time but I finished the third chapter please forgive me for the spelling mistakes**

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.3: Going out**

* * *

Gaara looked at Sakura front door before lifting his hand and making it into a fist and knocked against the solid wood door, he stepped back and looked down at himself he wore black jeans and a black t-shirt and, a fish net top was under that, and he wore his normal black converse shoes and he wore his black jacket. Gaara looked at the watch on his hand to see it was 12:33, Sakura had told him to come at 12:35 he knew he was two minutes early but he needed to be with Sakura as soon as possible.

**"I wonder what our blossom will be taking us?"** his demon spoke.

_"I don't care as long as I am with her"_ Gaara said back.

Gaara eyes straight away flow up to the door opening Sakura step out smile bright as always she, wore black jeans shorts, and a white tank top, and her shoes wore knee high buckle boots, her long pink hair was left open but was tied at the end of the hair with a black ribbon.

"Gaara kun you came" she walked out closing the door behind her, then looking to him "are you ready?" she asked with that beautiful smile of hers.

Gaara had to clears his head from have perfect she looked right now to what she just said "yeah I am" Gaara gave her a small smile in return, he held out his hand to her.

Sakura giggled a little before taking it, when his large hand closed around her smaller one for some reason she knows she will be safe with him around…boy was she wrong with that one.

Sakura had taken him to the museum first when Gaara mentioned he liked art. Right now Sakura was observing a snowy portrait it was of a forest full of snow and a woman dressed in blue was sitting on a tree stump and was feeding a white rabbit the whole screen was beautiful.

Gaara was standing behind Sakura as she stared at the pitcher, but something court his eye on the far wall, walking up to it the image made his eyes winded in awe, it was of a battlefield corpses of dead people all around but in the middle was a samurai holding a geisha bridle style in his arms, Gaara was tempted to touch it, it was like him and Sakura; he would be willing to kill anybody to protect her.

"It beautiful isn't it" Gaara looked to see Sakura standing near him; he looked to her and nodded his head.

"Yes thank you, for taking me here Sakura chan" Sakura just gave him a smile.

"I am glad you liked it" Sakura tummy rumbled at this time, Gaara chuckled Sakura just blushed "ah, are you hungry too?" she asked still red faced.

Gaara still was smiling in amusement "yes". Sakura took him to a café that was not far, they where sting at a table eating dango, daifuku and sipping some green tea. When Gaara was talking to Sakura he could have sworn he had seen the waiter across the room staring at Sakura, ever time Gaara court his eyes he would give the boy a death glare that made him look away fast.

**"We should rip his eyes out"** his demon suggested.

_"Believe me I want to"_ Gaara realized Sakura was calling him.

"Yes Sakura chan?" he asked softy.

Sakura just giggled "I said how do you like your food?".

Gaara looked down at his food "it is different to what I usually eat…but it is not bad" Gaara finished before taking a bite out of his dango.

Sakura smiled in relief "that's good" then her face took on a curious look "but what do you usually eat?".

"Twirlygigs and gizzards" Gaara said without batting an eyelash.

Sakura looked shocked then smirked " I will have to remember that for next time" Gaara smiled until it turned into a frown Sakura saw this and became worried "what's wrong Gaara kun?".

Gaara looked down at his hand then back at Sakura "my hands are kind of sticky" he held his hand up to Sakura.

Sakura had to stiffen a giggle; she grabbed a tissue from the side and handed it to Gaara "here go".

Gaara took it gratefully wiping the sticky liquid on his hands "shale we leave now Sakura chan" Gaara stood up.

Sakura nodded her head "yeah" she made to stand up but Gaara gently pushed her down Sakura looked up at him confused "what are you doing Gaara kun, I need to pay for the food?".

Gaara shook his head "no Sakura chan I will pay" Sakura was about to protest but Gaara only put a finger on her lips "Sakura chan you should know the guy always pays" Gaara smirked, Sakura looked up and saw that he won't change his mind sighed.

"Fine" she pouted Gaara chuckled at her cuteness, he made his way to the counter to the casher.

"How much?" he asked in a cold tone

"Okay sir that would be 1764.69 yen" the casher said.(I had to use a Japanese money calculator to get that so in UK money that is really £10.12 or if American $17.35 ).

Gaara took the money out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the man, when he turned back to the table only to see that waiter from before leaning down to a uncomfortable looking Sakura it looked like he was trying to flirt with her, he saw him brush his hand across Sakura cheek she made to move away, but then he grip her arm tightly Sakura face showed a hint of pain at the touch, Gaara felt utter rage take over him and marched up to the fool who dare touch his blossom.

"Come on baby just say yes" the black haired boy purred to Sakura.

Sakura tried getting her arm free from the jerk's grip but he only tighten it "I said no, so let me go!" she yelled at him he only smirked

He was about to continue until a dark aura burned behind him making the hairs on the back of his neck rise, slowly looking back over his shoulder, he saw the boy who was sitting with her from before "ah, c-ca-can I-I help yo-you?" he asked terrified.

Gaara teal eyes promised death, his hand shot up and grabbed the arm that was holding Sakura "let her go" he growled out, Gaara pulled the boy hand away from Sakura and throw the boys hand to the side, he lend down to whisper in the boy's era "get out of here or I will cut you up" the boy didn't need to be told twice as he high tailed it out of there.

**"We should have kill that bastard!" **the demod yelled

_"But we can't, we have to take care of Sakura chan first"_

After Gaara calmed himself he turned to Sakura who was now rubbing her sore arm he saw a bruise binging to form he was now tempted to go grab the asshole and burn him alive, but right now Sakura was his main focus "Sakura chan are you alright?" he wanted to kick himself for leaving her alone.

Sakura saw Gaara guilt covered face, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel like that "don't worry about it Gaara kun, I am fine" Sakura stood up and grabbed his hand "let's go they is one thing I want to show you".

Gaara looked around at the park Sakura took him to, they was a big pond in front of them with water lilies and koi fishes swimming around, flowers of all different colours are plated all around them. Sakura was sitting on a bench opposite the pond, Gaara sat near her "I like to come here and think sometime, it is very peaceful" Sakura titled her head to look at Gaara "don't you think?".

Gaara smiled and nodded his head "yes" he leaned his head back a little, he saw Sakura shiver a bit when a cold wind went through, Gaara pulled off his jacket and placed it over Sakura small shoulders.

"Thank you" Sakura murmured whiles a pink blush dusted her cheeks.

They sat there for while enjoy each other company until Gaara looked to the sky to see it darkening "Sakura chan should we go now it's getting dark" he said standing up he turned to her and offered his hand to her.

"Yeah" she stood up and took his hand.

They started to walk back home during the walk Sakura rested her head on Gaara shoulder; he found that he liked it, like it was meant to be there. When they reached the door to her home they stood there for a bit "Thank you for showing me around Sakura chan".

Sakura smiled a little "no worries Gaara kun I love hanging out with you" she said, then she realized his jacket was still on her "oh wait yo-".

Gaara held up a hand to stop her and smirked "you can have it for a while".

Sakura smiled happily "thanks Gaara kun, I promise to look after it" Sakura looked back at her door then him "say do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yes. I would like that" he pushed for a bit then spoke "good bye Sakura chan".

"Hey Gaara kun" when Gaara looked back at her he was shocked to feel soft lips of his cheek, then Sakura pull back with a blush on her face "goodnight Gaara kun" and with that she dashed inside her house and closed the door and leaned against it with a goofy smile on her face "did I just do that" she looked down at his jacket and she took a small sniff from the collar she pulled her head back with a the same smile "cinnamon… he smells like cinnamon".

Gaara still standing in the same place his hand slowly touching the place her lips touched just a minute ago, his shocked face changed into a smirked "good night to you too my blossom".

Gaara laid on his bed writing in his book.

Dear Mother

Sakura had took me to so many places to day I can't get enough being around her, she beautiful and smart and most of all kind hearted. She is my light in the dark and I will kill anything that will destroy her light speaking of which I most end this early mother they is something I most see too…

(In a dark street near the café)

The boy from the café was walking down the street whiles talking on his phone "yeah man I will be at that party…what noo way Kiki there man she is hot" he turned a corners into a dead end alleyway but he didn't realize this "yeah, yeah I know I be there don't worry" the boy ended the call he looked up only to see a wall blocking his way "great I took the wrong turn" he turned when he heard something fall "what the hell!" he yelled when noting happened after a while he calmed down "must be rats" he sighed out in relief his eyes are closed when he open them he saw a sliver flash then something like liquid running down his cheat. His face was frozen in shock he felt his hand touch his throat then pulled his hand away only to see blood…his blood he fell to his knees he heard footsteps over his harsher breathing he looked up into the shadowing figure teal eyes those eyes he had seen before, his mouth opened to speak but he couldn't.

The shadow bent down to eye level with him "you shouldn't have touch what is mine" he growled before the boy could scream the silver flash came towards his face this time.

* * *

**SFT-hehe crazy Gaara**

**Gaara-he shouldn't have touched my Sakura**

**SFT-review and I will write more**


	4. Chapter 4

**SFT-My new chapter**

**Gaara-took you long enough**

**SFT-shut it red**

**Sakura-SFT chan dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.4:Beach**

* * *

Gaara walked down the stairs, and looked in the living room to see his sibling watching a news report which was showing a very familiar alleyway. A news woman was standing behind police tap, the police where coming out the alleyway moving a black body bag into a hospital van.

"Police found a young man age seventeen brutally murdered, in South Green Way two blocks away from the place where he worked" the reported said a man from the side handed her a piece of paper, she read it then looked to the camera "police say the boy's eyes have been removed and his hands have also been chopped off, and he had received fifteen stab wounds to the chest" she turned to a guy that most be a detective "detective Yamato is it true that that these are just like the murders in Suna".

Yamato looked at the reporter women blackly "we are not sure yet we only had two murders so far here, but we are keeping close contacted with Suna police about the murders in their city and with the murders here" Yamato finished just as someone called him in the background he turned to them and nodded his head "if you excuse me. I am needed" he left.

The reporter looked to the camera "as you can see one of Suna most infamouse knife killers could be walking our streets" Gaara walked off to the kitchen hearing enough of the news report.

He pulled out a bowel from the shelf and grabbed the cereal from the counter. Gaara sat at the kitchen counter on one of the stools eating his cereal but his thoughts were muddled.

_"They think they can get me"_ Gaara thought mockingly

**"Well we need to make sure they don't, or we will be away from our little blossom" **his other half put in.

Gaara growled _"I will never allow that to happen"_.

Gaara stood and placed his dish in the sink and walked out of the kitchen they was a knock on the front door. Gaara answered it only to see his little flower was on the other side; he felt a smile pull across his lips "Sakura chan?"

Sakura just gave him a heart warming smile "hey Gaara kun, remember when I said we should hang out today" Gaara nodded his head "well we're going to the beach. Do you want to come?" Sakura finished with a smile still plaster on her face.

Gaara eyes frowned "we're?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head then pointed to her house to an organ pickup truck that was in her driveway "yeah Ino chan and Naruto want to come along".

"Hey Sakura chan hurry up!" Naruto yelled from the driver seat, he then shot a dirty look Gaara way when he saw him.

Sakura turned around with an angry look "shut up Naruto. I am talking to Gaara kun!" Sakura then turned to him with a pleading smile "please come".

Gaara eyes soften "of course Sakura chan, let me grab my trunks" Sakura gave him a big smile before running back to the car. Gaara came back with a black duffel bag that had his trunks and towel in it, when Gaara made it to the car he looked to see two blondes sitting in the front the car and Sakura was at the back of the truck.

Sakura looked at him with a warm smile "Gaara kun, you can sit near me" she said taping the place next to her.

Naruto heard what Sakura side and straight away looked at Gaara darkly, which Gaara felt he turned to the blond with a blank face but his eyes promised death, Naruto felt the colour drain from his face the blond looked back at his steering wheel shaken up Ino looked at him with a raised eyebrow Naruto just gave her a fake grin "nothing" Ino shrugged and went back to filing her nails, Naruto cast a glanced in his mirror to see the demon red head sitting next to his friend now 'Sakura chan please be careful with that guy' .

"So Gaara kun do you like the beach?" Sakura asked.

Gaara has a thoughtful look on his face "yes, it would be like home".

Sakura face turned relived "thank kami" Gaara looked at her with a questioning look, Sakura looked at him "oh you see I was planning on taking you to the beach. I know you would be home sick and the only place I know with sand was the beach I thought it would be good for you if you're feeling bit home sick" Sakura looked away with a blush of embarrassment.

Gaara teal eyes where wide "you did it…for me?" all he got was a nod, her face was still turned away 'no one would have ever done that for me' Gaara thought. Sakura face was still turned away Gaara chuckled a little before grabbing her chin gently "Sakura chan thank you. I am really touched" Gaara face was moving close to hers.

Sakura eyes where in a daze "no problem" she whispered whiles watching him come closer to her.

Just as Gaara was about to close the space between them "hey we are here!" but Naruto shout stopped them. Sakura was snapped from her daze and looked behind them to the beach. Sakura looked at Gaara and smiled but her face was still red from before events "come on Gaara kun" Sakura said before jumping down from the trunk, and running on the beach.

Gaara sat there for a while before joining her on the beach. They had to get dress in there swim wear so they went to the stalls that allowed people to get changed. Gaara came out wearing black swim trunks with a red dragon on the left side of them. Gaara lend against the stall waiting for Sakura, he ignored Naruto who was dressed in his awful orange trunks who was trying to stare wholes into him. Gaara just brushed him off like annoying bug; Ino was dressed in a two piece purple bikini she was curtly charting up a boy not far from them.

"Sorry guys, if I took too long" Sakura voice sounded behind them.

Gaara turned only for his breath to stop. Sakura was wearing a red two piece bikini the red standing out on her pale skin, Gaara eyes ran up Sakura shapely form, to Sakura green grass eyes.

**"That body is so sinful" **his inner demon purred.

_"True"_ Gaara said.

Ino looked from her the guy she was speaking too, to Sakura "whow" she yelled she ran up to Sakura now completely blanking the boy out "you look amazing".

Sakura just blushed and let out small laugh "really?".

Ino nodded her head "yeah".

Naruto walked up to Sakura and throw an arm around her shoulder "she is right. Sakura chan your so date worthy right now" Naruto complemented.

Gaara eyes narrowed with distaste at Naruto he went over and grabbed Sakura hand pulling her away from Naruto who looked at him in shock. Gaara turned his eyes to Sakura whiles pulling her along "Sakura chan lets go sit down near the sea" Gaara sent her a smile.

Sakura just smiled "guys me and Gaara kun are going to be near the sea" Sakura shouted over her shoulder. Gaara and Sakura were sitting on the sand, enjoying the sounds of the waves coming back and forth. Sakura looked at Gaara at the corner of her eye 'he is so handsome' Sakura eyes widened and a blush dusted across her face, she shook her head 'bad Sakura, he only thinks' of you as a friend' Sakura took another look at Gaara then noticed Gaara had quite a number of tattoos beside the one on his forehead, they was one on his back that was a dragon, and on the right side of his cheat was the word 'demon within' in kanji 'how come it says that?' Sakura thought. Sakura decide to leave it be instead she deicide to start making a sand castle.

This got Gaara to raise an eyebrow "what are you doing?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him like a child "making a sand castle" she said putting the sand in a bucket that she pulled from the bag she has been carrying, and then quickly turned it over and taped it with a spade before taking off the bucket slowly, the sand straight away crumbled, Sakura stock a seashell on the top of it.

Gaara looked at her messed up sand castle and smirked "you're not good at this, are you?" he chuckled when Sakura pouted at him 'she is so cute'.

Sakura gave him a fake glare "I better you're not that good too?".

(Twenty minutes later)

Gaara stood there looking smug and Sakura was standing beside him her mouth agape. The sand castle he made was ten times bigger and better than hers "so?" he looked at Sakura who was still gaping "am I not good now?".

Sakura shook her shock off before looking at Gaara in defeat "yeah" she sighed before smiling "I forgot you live in the desert, so you would know how to make a sand castle". Gaara just gave a short chuckle before bending down to Sakura height and ruffled her hair making her pout again "hey" she wined trying to straighten out her long hair.

Gaara chuckled again "your just too cute Sakura chan" Sakura forest green eyes winded in shock at what Gaara had just said.

"G-Gaara k-kun" she then realized how close Gaara was too her that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Before anything more could happened Naruto came "Hey Sakura chan your mum phoned she wants you home!" Naruto shouted to the couple.

Sakura face took on a confused look "weird mum was not suppose to be home until midnight?" she mumbled to herself but Gaara herd it which made him want to cut out the blonde's tongue for lying.

"Hey aren't you coming Sakura chan?" Naruto demanded more than asked, as he made his way over to them.

"Yeah, yeah I am coming. First I will go drag Ino chan from whatever bush she hiding in with a guy" Sakura walked passed him, but shot a smile at Gaara over her shoulder "I see you in a bit Gaara kun" she walked off in her search to find Ino.

Once Sakura was out of ear shot Naruto whirled on the red head "hey what is your plan pal?" Naruto hissed.

Gaara just glared at Naruto "they is no plan" he said emotionless which sent shivers down Naruto back.

But of course Naruto didn't back down not when his sister figure was in danger "you been keeping Sakura chan away from us, her friends" Naruto demanded.

Gaara stared at him which made Naruto wish he had more people around him just in case, so when the red head spoke the blond almost jumped out of his skin "what is your relationship with Sakura chan?".

Naruto looked confused "w-we're friends?" he said unsure on what the red head was asking.

Gaara growled "no" he took a step to the blue eyed boy until he was in his face "what is your ties to Sakura chan?" he growled his voice sounding like two people talking.

Naruto looked into the teal eyes of death "s-she…like a si-sister to me" he finished when the red head pulled away with a clam face Naruto resisted the urge to let out a breath of relief.

"Good" Gaara walked passed Naruto but stopped "because if it was something more" Gaara looked over his shoulder into blue eyes "you would not only be staring death in the eye but feeling it" and with that Gaara left the petrified boy behind.

Gaara was sitting near Sakura when Naruto had finely arrived "hey Naruto what took you so long?" asked annoyed Sakura.

Naruto looked at his friend then caste glance at the male beside her who gave him a blank look 'only if you knew Sakura chan' instead he placed a fake grin on his face "oh I thought I smelt ramen, so I followed it but it turned out to be something else" he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura giggled "I should have known" she then went back to talking to Gaara he cast Naruto a evil smirk Naruto fist clenched in anger.

'Sakura chan' he thought.

When they arrived in Sakura drive way Sakura noticed all the lights were off from her house, she raised a eye brow at this she turned to Naruto "hey I thought you said my mum was home?".

Naruto looked panicked "ah, ah she might have gone out?"

Sakura looked like she didn't believe it, but then shrugged it off "okay I see you guys at school tomorrow" she waved to them.

"See yah" Ino said.

"Yeah" Naruto said when Sakura was walking back Naruto called out to her "Sakura chan wait" he looked to Gaara behind her before looking back at Sakura "be careful" she looked confused but then nodded her head. Naruto let out one sigh before driving off.

Gaara smiled gently to her and walked her to her front door. When they reached the porch they stood there, Sakura was twiddling her fingers whiles staring down at the floor "so" she began but then stopped; she let out a frustrated sigh before she let her hands drop to her sides. Gaara found the whole thing amusing, Sakura finely lifter her head to look at Gaara but not in his eyes "ah Gaara kun…do you want to walk to school together?" Sakura asked.

Gaara smiled "I would like that Sakura chan. I will see you then".

"That good, well goodnight Gaara kun" she gave him a quick peak on the kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

Gaara shook his head and chuckled _"now I have her completely…well almost completely" _Gaara thought with a sinister smirk. He opens the door to his house and was making his way upstairs.

**"Yes but that will soon change" **the dark half chuckled darkly

Temari came out of the kitchen to see her younger brother walking up stairs "G-Gaara di-dinner wi-ll will be ready i-in a minute".

Gaara didn't stop to look at her "whatever" Gaara continued to his room. When Gaara got into his room and grabbed his book under the bed before jumping on the bed, he flipped open his book and began to write.

Dear Mother

Today Sakura chan had taken me to the beach. She said she took me there because she thought I would be missing home, I was touch no one had ever done something like that for me she makes me want her more. We almost kissed but the blond called Naruto stop it, he is beginning to become annoyances he is always trying to take my blossom, but I made sure he understood no one will take Sakura chan, I think he will leave us alone for now and if he doesn't then…I might have to get rid of the little fool because no one, and I mean no one will stand between me and what is my.

Gaara had just placed his diary under the bed when he sister shouted for him "Gaara someone is here to see you" Gaara glared 'who could it be?'.He made his way down stairs opening the door only to be in shock when he saw who it was.

* * *

**SFT-review my beautiful readers**

**Gaara-or else**

**SFT-or they is no story**


	5. Chapter 5

**SFT-I am sorry if I didn't update this story in a while**

**Gaara-yeah you took too dame long **

**SFT-whatever pander anyway thank 'Sad rain in the cold winter' for this update readers**

**Gaara-yes thank you Sad rain chan for making SFT move her lazy butt and update **

**SFT-hey!**

**Sakura-SFT chan doesn't own Naruto**

**Ch.5: Watch your back**

* * *

Gaara shocked face turned into one with distaste "what are you doing here Matsuri?" he growled.

The girl with brown hair just smiled "Gaara kun I am here for you" she made to hug him but was forcefully pushed back by him.

Gaara eyes darkened "don't call me that and leave you pest" his fingers were inching to grab a sharp object.

Matsuri was pouting now, what she didn't know that face made Gaara want to punch her. "But Gaara kun I love you" the girl pleaded.

Gaara glared "no you don't" he turned away from her "you and your father are just after my family a state".

Her brown eyes widened "t-that's n-not tr-".

She was cut off by Gaara holding up his hand "save your excuses for someone who cares" Gaara hissed before slamming the door in her face. Gaara took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself before he opened the door and murdered the bitch on the other side. He turned and saw his sister standing there "what?" he spat at her.

Temari jumped at her brother dark aura that seemed to be strangling her "di-dinner is re-ready" she choked out.

Gaara looked at her then walked past her to the dining room. They all ate in silent no one dare speak because of Gaara killing intent. When Gaara was done he stood up and left the room.

When Temari heard him go upstairs and the sound of his bedroom door closing that is when she release a sigh of relief but then panic covered her face when she heard bagging noises from upstairs. She looked to Kankuro when he spoke "what's his problem?".

Temari looked away to the door her little brother left through "Matsuri is here".

Kankuro almost choked on the water he was drinking at the time "w-what" he looked at his sister who was still looking away "how…how did she know we were here?".

Temari looked at him with a look he knew too well "father" they both said at the same time.

Kankuro frowned "why would he tell her where we are?" he asked. "Besides he knows Gaara can't stand her. Hell we also hate her" he throws his arms up in the air in frustration.

Temari sighed once again "why do you think?" she looked at the brown haired boy "Matsuri father is a big shot commander in the Suna military" she took in a deep breath before speaking again "he came to dad one day asking, well more like demanding to make Gaara marry his precious little girl" she hissed out the last part.

Kankuro glared "what's dad getting out of this?".

Temari scoffed "what do you think? Support of course" she looked at her brother with a pointed look "they also want to join our familys high ranks".

"But why… Gaara? He knows Gaara is unstable" Kankuro was beyond confused with all of this.

Temari looked at her brother like he asked a stupid question "think about it Kankuro. Our business is always past to the next of kin" she looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow "let's be honest I have no desire to be in charge and you…well you are not a good option" Kankuro glared at her at this. Temari rolled her eyes at his look "oh come on be true to yourself Kankuro, you can't handle leadership".

Kankuro glared wavered, he then let out a hopeless sigh "you're right". Kankuro poked a piece of food that was left on his plate "what are we going to do about Matsuri? She is going to course some pure crap".

Temari didn't know how to answer that "I don't know" she cringed when she heard something shatter from upstairs.

Kankuro drop his fork on the plate making a load clanking sound "he is going to end up killing her" he joked…but unknown to him his brother was capable of it.

Gaara sat in his bed pulling at his hair to keep from screaming in anger **"just kill the bitch" **the demon spoke.

_"I can't they will come knocking on our door" _he growled. He looked around his messed up room.

The demon scoffed **"like they will get us" ****the demon then smirked "think about her annoying voice turning into screams of pain, her blood painting the walls and us" **.

Gaara glared at the dark side of himself fighting the urge to kill _"I don't get court because I was not connected to the people I killed"_.

The demon glared back **"oh really? What about the fool we killed from the cafe?"**.

Gaara growled _"that was different. He hurt Sakura"_.

The demon glared **"then what makes you think that little bitch won't hurt Sakura?"**.

_"I won't allow it because I will be with her. Now this is the end of this talk" _Gaara said and cut out before the demon in him could speak. Gaara stood from his bed and made his way to the window. That is when Gaara realized his window faced Sakura bedroom window. Just as Gaara thought that Sakura came to her window to close her blinds she stops and looked up meeting his eyes.

Sakura smiles at Gaara and gives him a small wave she then mouthed 'see you in the morning'.

Gaara smiled back at her mouthing back 'yeah see you too' his angry mood disappeared by just seeing her.

Gaara sat up all night thinking about his pink flower. When it was time for school Gaara sat up and got dressed into black baggy jeans, with a black fishnet top and a red top over that. When he was done getting dressed he made his way down the satires for the door he made to open it but was stop by his sister's voice "G-Gaara?".

Gaara looked back at her with cold eyes "what?" he spat out.

Temari didn't meet his hateful eyes "h-have a good day" she stuttered out.

The red head was in shock. Did his sister just wish 'him' a good day? He felt warmth but then quickly pushed it away. He glared at her "whatever" he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Gaara knocked on the door to Sakura house. The door opened, out stepped Sakura in a white tank top, with a red plaid skirt and her long pink hair was left open. She smiled softly at Gaara whiles adjusting her black message bag "hey Gaara kun" she closed her door and locked it then looked back at the teal eyed male.

Gaara held his arm out to her "shall we" Sakura blushed but took his arm. They made it to the school where everybody stared at their joint arms. Gaara just ignored them Sakura blushed harder. They entered the school walking past a very angry brown haired girl and black haired boy.

Sakura slowly began to speak "Gaara you shouldn't hold my arm".

Gaara frowned "why?".

Sakura stopped walking making him stop with her, she didn't meet his eyes "a-a people might th-think we're…to-together".

Gaara looked away but glanced at her from the corner of his eyes "would it be that bad?" he mumbled but Sakura heard it.

Sakura gasped and made to speak but was stopped by annoying voice "Gaara kun there you are" yelled Matsuri she tried to jump on him but Gaara moved to the side.

"Matsuri" he spat her name out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Gaaara kun?" she whined out his name her voice made Gaara ears bleed, he just wanted to drown her in a lake.

"Go away Matsuri" he growled at her.

Matsuri was about to speak but her face twisted into a scorn when she saw the pink haired bitch who was trying to steal 'her' Gaara kun. "Who is this Gaara kun?" she hissed out with fake smile.

Sakura was in shock when she saw some brown haired girl trying to hug Gaara. She felt jealous thinking Gaara had a girlfriend but then felt relieved when Gaara didn't look happy to see her. Now the brown haired girls known as Matsuri looked at her with hate demanding to know her name. Sakura wanted to punch her face in.

Gaara didn't like how the slut was staring at his cherry blossom he stood protectively in front of Sakura "she is none of your dame business" he leered down at the brown eyed bitch. "Now why don't you go back to your daddy" he shoved past her pulling Sakura along with him. When they were far enough Gaara leaned back against the wall he almost shoved the whore through a window.

"Ga-Gaara kun?" a voice called to him "Gaara kun you're hurting me" Sakura pain filled voice called to him.

Gaara let go of her wrist like he had been burned. He looked away ashamed of himself for hurting her "I am sorry Sakura chan".

Sakura saw he was upset. She could not stand seeing him like this so she hugged him to put his mind at ease it's the only thing she could think of. When he tensed up she thought she crossed the line but was shocked when she found herself crushed to him tightly. "It's okay Gaara kun" she whispered in his ear.

Brown eyes glared around the corner at the scene before her "you better watch your back Sakura" she hissed.

* * *

**SFT-review please for the next update **

**Gaara-yes or I will kill you (holds up a knife with an evil grin)**

**SFT-Gaara what did I tell you about killing readers **


End file.
